


Of towels and ties

by viverl



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: “Really Sehunnie, two towels?”Junmyeon and Sehun share a hotel room sometime after Elyxion.





	Of towels and ties

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this has no plot. Have fun anyways?
> 
>  
> 
> For those keen on dynamics: top!Sehun, bottom!Suho

 

 

 

They were alone in their hotel room, double bed as usual.

Sehun left the shower, one towel slung around his hips and one on his head. He stopped short at the sight in front of him.

Junmyeon was slowly drying on the bed, only covered by a tiny, white hotel towel. He lay on his side, gaze fixed on his phone screen, his naked arms flexed sharply from holding himself up.

Sehun's mouth went dry. Junmyeon's bottom stuck out, his thighs spread invitingly on the white sheets.

Sehun stepped closer, his knees bumping softly against the bed. Sensing the movement, Junmyeon looked up from his phone, giving Sehun a dazzling smile. But only for a moment, then he frowned at Sehun.

“Really Sehunnie, two towels?”

Sehun rolled his eyes. He let the towel for his hair fall to the floor.

“Yes, two towels.” Sehun lowered his voice, “And I even pumped the shampoo three times.”

Junmyeon gasped.

Sehun laughed at him, crawling onto the bed between Junmyeon's opened legs. Sehun turned the other onto his back, the phone fell to the side.

“Your tiny ass might not need it, but this glorious butt deserves it's own towel.” Sehun swiftly threw away Junmyeon's coverage, his hands caressing smooth skin, lithe thighs and hips.

Junmyeon giggled at Sehun, “It is indeed glorious.”

Junmyeon touched Sehun's broad chest, letting his fingers glide over the lean muscles, lower until he reached the offensive towel. Junmyeon's hand closed over the cloth and pulled the other man closer.

Sehun let himself be pulled, catching his weight on his elbows before his weight could crash onto Junmyeon.

“This needs to go,” Junmyeon singsonged. His hands deftly loosened the towel, it joined the other ones on the floor. Junmyeon's hands didn't pause and started to explore Sehun's glorious attributes.

Sehun nosed at Junmyeon's temple. He inhaled deeply. “How do you always smell so good. I can't resist you,” Sehun kissed Junmyeon's cheek. “I sometimes get hard just when I smell your scent,” Sehun confessed.

Junmyeon giggled again. Sehun loved it when he could bring out Junmyeon's true reactions, especially the high-pitched, girly laugh he always tried to hide. And his goal for today would be to bring out those high-pitched screams he knew the other to be capable of.

Junmyeon grabbed his phone, “This needs to go as well. Can you put it on the drawer, please?”  
Sehun took the phone, giving Junmyeon another peck on the cheek before lifting himself off to do as he was tasked. But he halted mid-air.

“What is it?” Junmyeon asked, his voice tinged with a whine. Already getting there, Sehun thought.

“What's this, Junmyeonnie?” Sehun asked, his eyes dancing with amusement.

He turned the phone screen towards Junmyeon who groaned, embarrassed. It was a picture taken during their concert a few days ago. Specifically at that precise moment when Sehun had grabbed Junmyeon's tie and tucked on it. Both were grinning at each other, the tie held high in Sehun's hand between them.

“What's this, ‘Myeonnie,” Sehun teased again, waggling the phone at him.

Junmyeon closed his eyes, turning his head away. Sehun quickly placed the phone on the drawer and returned to his rightful position between Junmyeon's legs.

Sehun touched Junmyeon, one hand on his warm chest, the other placed into the nape of his neck. Sehun lowered himself to nuzzle Junmyeon's face. His stubble scratching lightly over rosy cheeks.

“Tell me. Why did you look at that picture, Myeonnie,” he whispered, interspersed with quick kisses.

Junmyeon groaned again, too embarrassed at getting caught like this. But Sehun wouldn't give up so it would be easier to just confess quickly.

“I only wanted to see if the fans liked the concert when I saw the picture. It was really hot,” Junmyeon turned his face around to look at Sehun. Their gazes locked. “Really hot,” his voice low.

Sehun smirked at the smaller man under him. “Want me to do this again? Soon?”

Sehun started alternately kissing and biting at Junmyeon's neck, moving his hands lower until he held Junmyeon down by the hips.

“Yes, please,” Junmyeon sighed and moaned at the caresses. “I'll wear a tie just for you to play with.” His body arched off the bed when Sehun's mouth arrived at Junmyeon's nipples.

Sehun tutted at Junmyeon, intensifying his grip on the other's hips to keep him still.

“After our next black-tie event,” Sehun bit Junmyeon's nipple. Junmyeon moaned loudly. “Promise.”

Junmyeon opened his legs even further, his hands kneading Sehun's butt as far as he could reach without disturbing Sehun's touches.

“Do you have-” Sehun started but Junmyeon already pulled out their travel-sized lube from under the blanket.  
Sehun smirked, sucking in a mouthful of skin on Junmyeon's chest. He released it after a long moment with a loud smacking noise.

Junmyeon gasped. “Please…”

“Please what?” Sehun asked with fake innocence. His hands wandered to Junmyeon's thighs and spread them wide. The skin between his legs glistened with a telltale sheen.

“Did you already-?” Sehun asked in surprise, quickly dipping a finger into Junmyeon's entry. It glided in without any resistance.

Junmyeon giggled, lifting his ass even higher for better access.

“You had that all planned!” Sehun exclaimed, he laughed while testing out the stretch with three fingers.

“Well, what if I did?” Junmyeon asked. His smile morphed into a frown when Sehun removed his fingers. Only to morph into blissed out serenity when Sehun entered him, bottoming out in one stroke.

Sehun groaned at the tight stretch. “This never gets old,” he mumbled more to himself then to Junmyeon who wasn't listening. “This is the best. You're the best. I love your tiny ass so much,” Sehun babbled to himself.

“Move, come on babe,” Junmyeon urged Sehun on who finally started thrusting. His pace was steady and fast, after all he knew how Junmyeon wanted him.

Junmyeon gave as good as he got, enjoying the glide in and out. His hands wrapped tightly around Sehun's biceps to steady himself. Junmyeon moved his hips, stretched his legs apart, tried to urge Sehun even deeper. He lifted his knees and changed the angle.

Junmyeon moaned, his voice trailing high. Sehun increased the pace, he knew that was the right spot.

“Yes, like that, babe, please,” Junmyeon's eyes were closed, his brows furrowed in concentration.

Sehun looked down at him, taking in the absolute beauty beneath him.

“Anything for you,“ he gasped between hard thrusts.

His eyes fell onto a spot on Junmyeon's belly that dipped with every thrust. Sehun's gaze fixated on it. There, that was his cock bouncing against Junmyeon's belly from the inside. A heady feeling surged through Sehun. He felt powerful. In charge. He wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

“Are you close?” Sehun asked, groaning. A drop of sweat fell from his eyebrow down onto Junmyeon's chest.

“Yes. You feel so good, babe,” Junmyeon answered him, panting.

Sehun grabbed one of Junmyeon's hands and placed it onto the spot where his cock moved visibly under the skin.  
“Feel me. Inside of you.”

Junmyeon opened his eyes, confused for a moment. Then he understood and smiled, mesmerized by the sight. He gently pressed against his belly, increasing the pressure on Sehun's cock.

Sehun moaned. He reached out for Junmyeon's cock, stroking it in counter movements to his thrusts.

It only took a moment until they both came to their release. Sehun slowly let himself glide to Junmyeon's side, trying to avoid getting all the jizz from Junmyeon's belly on himself.

Sehun kissed Junmyeon's cheek. “Love you so much“, he whispered into the other's ear.

Junmyeon smiled at him, eyes half lidded from exhaustion. “Me too,” Junmyeon stretched out his legs. “Babe, can you hand me one of the towels please?”

“We have more than enough of those,” Sehun grinned, passing the cloth to him.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

This fic was inspired by this [picture](https://twitter.com/wikamieart/status/990642926836469761) by @wikamieart (visit her on [IG](https://www.instagram.com/p/BiK1_zcnCkh/?taken-by=wikamieart)).


End file.
